


Waffles and Walnuts

by lasihiutale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: You're afraid of heights and yet, Oliver wants to teach you some Quidditch.





	Waffles and Walnuts

The broom lying in front of you seemed to look at you with an evil smirk. Your boyfriend, Quidditch Captain Oliver Wood had insisted that you’d at least try to play some Quidditch with him. He had promised to help you and make sure you won’t fall, but… it wasn’t the case.

 _You were scared of heights_. Like, on a big scale. You were terrified at the thought that you’d fly any higher than two meters from the ground. Even worse when Quidditch was a fast game.

“Oliver, I can’t”, you muttered as he mounted his own broom. He turned his gaze on you, smiled softly and reached out for your hand.

“Yes, you can. Y/N, it will be fun. And we’re not doing anything big today. You can just mount your broom and levitate as close to the ground as you’d like. You can watch me play, you can’t play without knowing the rules anyway”, he smirked. He picked up your broom and handed it over to you.

You sighed and very reluctantly, you mounted your broom and slowly let yourself levitate above the ground, just low enough so the tips of your shoes could touch the ground.

Oliver smiled at you, before taking the Quaffle from the box and flying to the goal hoops.

“You just-” his voice echoed around the empty Quidditch field and you giggled.

“Oliver, I know the basics! You have to throw the Waffle-“

“It’s a Quaffle!” his voice echoed again around the stadium and you rolled your eyes, he was being Mr. know-it-all about Quidditch again.

“Quaffle through those hoops, then there’s that golden little walnut-“

“Snitch, Y/N, it’s a Snitch!”

“Okay, Snitch which you gotta catch and then there are those two little demons which are meant to kill the players-“

“Bludgers are  _not_  meant to kill the players, Dumbledore would be in Azkaban for rest of his life if he allowed the students to die from Bludgers!” he stopped, threw the Quaffle through one of the hoops, caught it and flew to the middle of the stadium.

“Each time you get the Quaffle through one of the hoops, you get ten points!” he shouted as he threw the Quaffle in the air, made a loop and caught the Quaffle.

“Show-off!” you laughed and Oliver came down to you. He glanced at you, before turning his gaze to the box again.

“I’m not going to release the Bludgers this time. Fred and George need to be here before I’m willing to do that, they’re my best Beaters. Oh. There are seven players in each team. Three Chasers, who will be chasing the Quaffle, two Beaters, who will send the Bludgers to disturb the opposing team, a Keeper-“

“You”, you said and grinned.

“Yes.” he answered, smiling at you briefly before taking out the little golden ball. The Snitch. It opened its wings and flapped them delicately as it sat on Oliver’s palm. You carefully stroke the texture of its wings and cocked your head to the side.

“It’s really beautiful.” you said before looking up at Oliver.

“So are you”, he said, making you blush as you turned your gaze away from the Snitch.

“Oh stop it.” you murmured before looking at Oliver again, who had just put the Snitch away.

“Did you learn something today?” he asked quietly, and you shrugged.

“Maybe…” you smiled a bit before you wrapped your arms around his neck. “At least that you’re cute as hell when you babble about Quidditch so eagerly to me.”

“If you play sometime with me, I might buy you that book you have been craving for two years…” he said and then tried to act like he didn’t say anything. Silence fell over to you, as you looked at Oliver in disbelief. That book was really expensive and told about one of your favorite subjects. And it was the only book existing, which told about it.

“Mr. Wood, are you trying to bribe me?” you tilted your head and let a playful smile dance on your lips.

“Me? Never.” he said, before pecking your lips quickly. “We should be getting back, before Filch makes a new coat for himself from us.”

You smiled and took Oliver’s hand. You slowly walked towards the castle, in comfortable silence. Only crickets were making noise somewhere close. And you just knew that Oliver would be taking care of you, even if - and  _when_  you would actually play Quidditch for the first time, confronting all your fears about heights.

Because with him, you knew you would be safe.


End file.
